La Misma Luna
by Siamesa24
Summary: En cualquer lugar, cualquier instante y uiverso ambos estaran juntos, por las buenas o las malas porque ambos están destinados, en un mismo proposito, encontrarse. Segunda Rivetra Week 2017. (Levi x Petra)
1. Día 1: Militares

Militares "Una Batalla Más"

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía exactamente como empezó todo, las cosas se dieron tan gradualmente y, para cuando quiso evitarlo. Ya estaba enamorado

Esta había sido una de las misiones más arriesgadas y, estaban a las ultimas de poder terminarla, desde que todo comenzó, no se había hecho más que conseguir a la mayor cantidad de personas que pudiesen ser aptas.

Algunos solamente se unían para obtener el respeto de sus familiares, amigos, compañeros. Otros solamente por el poder, el querer subir de nivel y hacer lo que les plazca. Pero… ¿Importa aquello? Claro que no, al fin al cabo todos terminaban siendo inútiles en la guerra o incluso peso muerto, solo muy pocos era aquellos que terminaban durando al menos dos batallas, y también estaban los veteranos, quienes solían ser el centro de atención de los cadetes que recién reclutaban y los modelos a seguir de aquellos que llegaban a sobrevivir luego de la primera.

-¡Hora de prepararse!-Indico una potente voz y seguido de esto, todos comenzaron a movilizarse, era la primera misión de los nuevo y, sin que ellos supieran, también sería la última, tanto de sus vidas así como del conflicto por el que luchaban, luego de al menos un año de dura batalla por fin se encontraban en los últimos momentos.

Levi era parte de grupo de los veteranos por lo que era de aquellos que sabían lo que conllevaba la situación, lo había vivido y cada vez que veía venir a personas tan jóvenes al lugar… Era un sentimiento extraño, por un lado sabía que estaba mejor el hecho de que tuviesen aliados, pero también estaba el dolor de las familias al enterarse de alguna perdida así como los problemas mentales o psicológicos que algunos llegaban a contraer, no todo era fácil en la situación que llevaban

Mientras recordaba aquel momento, al principio de esta batalla, no podía evitar sentir la gracia en la situación, comenzaron con un motivacional discurso y ahora más de la mitad de camaradas habían fallecido y de igual manera varios estaban gravemente heridos, muy pocos todavía se movían ¿Cómo habían terminado así? Observó a su alrededor, ahí estaban los cuerpos de los caídos, la mayoría eran irreconocibles y al parecer el mismo pronto se les uniría, tenía el brazo roto y apenas podía mantenerse en pie por lo que cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso.

Si el moría… ¿Habría alguien que llorase por él? Recordó cuando su mejor amigo Erwin, falleció en batalla, se le ordenó avisar de aquel hecho a la persona con quien el rubio se supone compartiría su vida, su esposa de nombre Hanji Zoe. Esa vez, sintió y observó el dolor que puede causar la pérdida de un ser amado puesto que en el momento preciso en que la castaña abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Levi, cuando lo vio a él y no al rubio ni detrás, entendió al instante lo que significaba y no había podido evitar abrazar a su amigo pues ella sabía que aunque el pudiera disimularlo le dolía, tal vez incluso más. Levi no había hecho nada contra el contacto y simplemente se quedó inexpresivo mientras la castaña lloraba desconsoladamente.

Ahora que lo pensaba… Si había alguien, si se suponía el ser que ama intensamente y de forma verdadera sufría al morir la otra parte, entonces sí, tenía a alguien.

Petra.

Él sabía que lo que sentía era verdadero, al menos por su parte, pero tampoco es que dudara de los sentimientos de ella, mientras observaba el cielo que estaba frente ya que seguía tirado, no podía evitar recordar los pequeños momentos al lado de la joven, desde pequeñas sonrisas hasta momentos de los más efímeros… Supuso que estaba a punto de morir, puesto que comenzaba a escuchar su suave voz.

Al haber regresado de la misión, y luego de ir a casa de Hanji para comunicarle la noticia de Erwin, por fin se encontraba de regreso al hogar propio, donde Petra al verlo se acercó rápidamente a abrazarlo, feliz de su regreso y aparentemente a salvo, pero al momento del contacto, supo que algo había salido mal, notaba a Levi distante, alzo la mirada en busca de respuestas con la esperanza de que el contrario entendiera lo que quería decirle. Él solamente se limitó a posar una mano suavemente en la mejilla de la contraria.

-¿Qué sucedió…?- Preguntó observándolo de manera expectativa.

-Erwin murió- Contestó de inmediato, sabía que con ella no tenía que retenerse.

Sintió como la chica separaba de a poco, para después observarlo de nuevo, en espera de que aquello fuese una broma, pero sabía que Levi no era de bromear, por lo que tuvo una punzada ante el hecho de que el parecía estar inexpresivo ante la situación. A él le dolía, pero no lo demostraba y aquello solo hacía que se estremeciera.

-Levi...- Susurro Petra con tristeza y pesar en la voz para después acercarse de nuevo al mencionado y abrazarlo de la misma manera que antes sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, el contrario no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la acción de su pareja y entonces la rodeo con sus brazos correspondiendo y en espera de que ella dejase de llorar.

-No llores... Petra, la muerte hace parte de nuestra vida. Y con la situación no podemos hacer demasiado...-Susurro de modo en que pudiese escucharlo pero ella no le daba importancia a sus palabras, no quería que se sintiese débil o decaída por la noticia, pero conociendo la personalidad de la joven sabía que era algo imposible.

-No es eso... Tú... Sé que te duele... Pero, no parece ser así...-Susurro Petra de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes con el nombre del contrario.

Levi entendió perfectamente, sin duda era verdad, no dijo nada, solo decidió disfrutar de la calma y serenidad que el contacto le traía mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de la contraria en forma de caricia, notándolo un poco más largo a comparación de antes que lo tenía a la mitad del cuello y ahora estaba a los hombros... Después de todo, no la veía desde hace ya dos o tres meses. Un tiempo largo para ambos, y para ella, el solo pensar en que estaba la posibilidad de no volverlo a ver era una tortura, ante eso se aferró aún más

Ese era uno de los vagos recuerdos que ahora pasaban por su mente. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el cielo gris y a lo lejos podía escucharse el crepitar del fuego. Y con esto el saber de qué se acercaba lentamente a donde él se encontraba tirado.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-Mientras iba haciendo guardia en las calles del pueblo, notó a una joven que corría desesperada a un lugar en específico y detrás de esta un hombre de al parecer unos años más que la chica, con el aspecto de alguien que no la estaba pasando bien en esos momentos. Decidió irse acercando lo más disimuladamente que pudo, y justo al momento en que el hombre acorralo en alguna parte del lugar a la chica, donde nadie podía verlo o escucharlo, para hacer lo que sea que tuviese planeando con la chica de por medio, Levi intervino, ahora el criminal se encontraba en el suelo al parecer inconsciente

-De verdad se lo agradezco…- Murmuró entre sollozos aquella chica abrazándose de manera asustada al joven de cabello negro.

-No es nada…- Indico levemente sorprendido por el accionar de la joven a quien acababa de salvar, después de todo, con toda esa guerra siempre había personas que se aprovechaban de las circunstancias. Decidió esperar a que se calmara, pero luego de unos momentos Levi recordó su posición y la tomo de los hombros para separarla suavemente.

-Mira… Mocosa, tuviste suerte esta vez, ¿Anteriormente él te había seguido?-Pregunto mirándola para luego soltarla completamente.

-Petra… Mi nombre es Petra- Indico notablemente molesta ante la manera en que el contrario la llamo, ante lo que Levi no pudo evitar sorprenderse del repentino cambio y sin duda le agrado el hecho de que tuviese carácter.

-Bueno... Petra... Contesta mi pregunta- Ordenó observando al hombre en el suelo y luego dirigió su mirada a la chica.

-De hecho… Si, fue un compañero de estudios y luego un cliente constante y últimamente me ha estado acosando… Es la primera vez que llego a este punto… De nuevo, gracias-Mencionó en respuesta sonando levemente incomoda por tener que dar aquella información.

-Ya veo… Es hora de irnos- Indicó Levi comenzando a caminar, a lo que la joven comenzó a seguirlo.

Luego de ese encuentro, cada vez que el azabache pasaba por el pueblo, Petra siempre buscaba la manera de regalarle alguna fruta o lo que tuviese a la mano, incluso existían días en que le llevaba una canasta con suministros de lo que ella solía vender en el pueblo. Todo esto en muestra de agradecimiento; con el paso del tiempo fue descubriendo detalles en la vida de Levi, como el hecho de que trabajaba de militar, su gusto por el café y el té negro, aquella actitud que se traía y que por esta misma tenía el respeto de varios camaradas. Y además de algo que no se esperaba, solamente le llevaba una año más de edad.

Mientras tanto a Levi se le fue haciendo imposible ignorar aquellas atenciones d Petra, el hecho de que todas aquellas sonrisas y demás eran sin alguna segunda intención. El cómo era un verdadero respeto que no era como el de algunos de sus camaradas, un respeto basado en la intimidación que les causaba o demás. Con Petra se le hacía diferente, y con el paso del tiempo comenzó a tomarle aprecio, convirtiéndose ella en una amiga. Poco a poco averiguaba detalles de su vida y, antes de poder siquiera estar consiente o poder hacer algo al respecto, aquel aprecio tomo se volvió aún más intenso, se había enamorado y, para su suerte era correspondido. Hasta el punto de comenzar una hermosa relación con Petra.

Las cosas se dieron tan gradualmente que, sería difícil o simplemente imposible marcar como iniciaron sus sentimientos

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquellos momentos tan efímeros…? No podía pensar tan claramente ahora y esos recuerdos que atesoraba con su vida comenzaron a desvanecerse…

Y ahora… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no estaba con ella en algo que no fuesen cartas o recuerdos?

La extrañaba, estaba seguro de eso, la calidez y serenidad que el estar con ella le traía.

Recordó un fragmento de su última carta, ahora se sentía un tonto por nunca responderlas, ahora se sentía un tonto por nunca responderlas, ahora que la muerte parecía estar a unos cuantos pasos, tenía la sensación de que nunca pudo recompensar todo aquello que Petra le trajo a su vida.

…

Estoy segura que harías lo posible por protegerme, protegernos… También tengo algo importante que decirte, sé que pronto serán tus días libres y vendrás como me lo prometiste.

Te estaré esperando y te acompañare en cada batalla.

\- Petra Ackerman

Por lo que lograba recordar, esos fueron los últimos párrafos de la última carta… ¿Qué era eso tan importante…? Ahora sentía que le había fallado, el como ella confiaba plenamente en que regresaría luego de la misión.

-Petra…-Susurro como pudo y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

…

…

-¿Lo han visto?- Pregunta como aquella eran las que resonaban en el lugar y que se complementaban de sollozos. Ningún final era fácil, siempre había alguien que sufría. Sin sacrificios no hay victoria.

Pero ahora había algo más que los lamentos por la pérdida.

El festejo por la batalla ganada y, con esto el fin de todo.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, un grupo de chicos en su desesperación por la inminente muerte de varios superiores, idearon un plan para al menos rescatar a los que pudieran. Aquellos chicos eran los graduados de la llamada generación 104°, mismos que tuvieron delas peores tragedias ya que, unos días antes de graduarse y poder ser enlistado en las guerras sufrieron un ataque del bando enemigo, sin duda eran dignos de admirar y eran tomados como ejemplo ya que motivaron a más personas a enlistarse.

-¡Señorita Petra!- Grito animadamente la voz de Eren al observar como su amiga buscaba entre las listas de heridos, desaparecidos e incluso en la de los muertos el nombre de su esposo, volteo al escuchar su nombre, tuvo una parte de alegría al observar al castaño, en su momento ambos habían sido grandes amigos pero habían dejado de contactarse debido al ingreso del joven en las tropas de reclutas.

-¡Mírate! ¡Has crecido tanto!... – Indico antes de abrazar al chico, sintiéndose en calma de saber que estaba a salvo- Seguro tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti…- Susurro antes de separarse y observarlo.

\- Gracias…- Ambos se observaron directamente a los ojos, fue entonces cuando pudo notar la angustia en la mirada de Petra, entendía como se sentía ella ahora y entonces hablo- ¿Buscas a Levi…?- Pregunto algo calmado y serio a la vez aquel nombre algo famoso entre aquella generación, puesto que de muchos era un ejemplo a seguir.

-Así es… Ni siquiera tengo conocimiento de si sobrevivió, nunca había pasado esto… Él siempre regresaba antes de todo este alboroto… Pero ahora, no lo encuentro- Mencionó en voz casi quebrada, su mente se preparaba para la respuesta a la vez que traía imágenes del peor de los desenlaces.

\- Petra… Solamente está herido, gravemente… Pero se espera que se logre recuperar… Te llevare a donde esta- Indico para después dar la vuelta sobre sí mismo para poder comenzar a caminar, en espera de que la chica le siguiese el paso.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a su destino: Una pequeña lona que hacía de techo a lo que funcionaba a modo de enfermería, había demasiados establecimientos como ese y en algunos otros se recibían provisiones, medicamentos y lo que pudiese servir para atender a los heridos. Levi estaba recostado inconsciente en la camilla, justo en la zona donde se ponían a aquellos que tenían muy pocas de salvarse y que tal vez dejarían de atender seguidamente pues se les daba prioridad a aquellos que estaban en mejores condiciones.

-Levi…- Susurro Petra y comenzó a caminar para acercarse al dueño del nombre, Eren decidió retirarse, buscaría la manera de que al veterano lo cambiasen de zona. Después de todo, desde su punto de vista y sin saber también de otros más compañeros Levi era alguien a quien el destino debía demasiado. Gran combatiente, compañero y amigo de Erwin Smith, así como esposo fiel, alguien de admirar. Tenía un pasado, pero era algo que era, y que ya no existía, varios valoraban al de ahora pero existían otros que solían ser resentidos por esos aspectos. No siempre se puede complacer a la gente al fin y al cabo.

Ni siquiera había notado la ausencia de Eren, solamente se dedicó a sentarse a un lado de la persona a la que amaba luego poso su mano sobre la del contrario y se permitió soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, tanto de amargura por cómo se encontraba así como de felicidad, de que, después de todo el seguía con vida y a su lado.

…..…..

El tiempo vuela sin duda alguna. Casi dos meses habían pasado desde que Levi se hallaba inconsciente, y ella aún mantenía la esperanza de que él despertase.

¿Qué era aquello tan importante que deseaba decirle cuando regresara?

Unos cuantos días después de la última vez que estuvieron juntos aclaro una de sus mayores dudas. Estaba embarazada, aproximadamente de un mes y medio. No sabía lo que pensaría el azabache al respecto ¿Cuál sería su reacción? Sin duda era algo que le intrigaba demasiado, pero por el momento no podría saberlo.

Ahora, estaba de 3 meses y las únicas personas que tenían conocimiento de su estado, eran Hanji y ella misma puesto que la última en su momento brindaba atención medica en las batallas y había sido quien la diagnostico. Su padre llevaba fallecido al menos 10 años.

Aparentemente, ahora solo era cuestión de que Levi despertase, anteriormente hubo ocasiones en las cuales él estaba por tener un colapso, producto de aquella inconciencia. Todos los días, a los mismos horarios Petra iba a verlo, dificultándosele unas ocasiones por la nueva vida en su interior, claramente Hanji le advirtió que aquella preocupación por Levi podía llegar a afectar en su embarazo y ahora solo le quedaba confiar en que él despertara. Hoy era uno de esos, en los cuales debía quedarse en casa, no le molestaba, incluso se entretenía pensando en trivialidades de cuando su pequeño hijo o hija naciera ¿Se parecería a Levi o a ella? ¿O una sublime combinación de ambos? Sabía que gracias a todos aquellos caídos en batalla, ahora podía confiar en que su bebé tendría un lugar seguro en donde estar.

Pensando en todo eso y más, se quedó dormida.

-¡Petra! ¡Levántate!- La mencionada escucho la voz conocida de una mujer, abrió los ojos encontrándose con Hanji.

-¿Se puede saber cómo se supone que entraste?- Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, había cerrado para que precisamente si llegaba a quedarse dormida (Cosa que sucedió) tuviera la certeza de que nadie entraría.

-Eso no viene al caso…- Trato de desviar el tema, ni ella misma sabía exactamente como lo había hecho y tampoco quería darle vueltas al asunto- Alístate.

-¿Para…?- Pregunto confundida e intrigada, no saco el tema anterior de nuevo.

-El en… Levi, ha despertado-Había intentado hacer la clara broma de la estatura de su amigo aunque al final decidió guardársela, por lo que de esta manera ambas se encontraban de camino a los pocos minutos en una carreta rentada.

-¿Dónde está…?-Pregunto una vez ya habían llegado al lugar.

-Tal vez te esté esperando, literalmente al despertar pregunto directamente por ti. Dicen que tal vez estuvo "Presente" mientras estaba inconsciente… O sea que tal vez pudo escuchar y sentir aun dormido- Término de explicar Hanji más para si misma que a quien la acompañaba.

-Ya veo…- Susurro Petra observando al frente y de vez en cuando alrededor. No había mucho para explicar cómo se sentía, a su parecer el tiempo iba demasiado lento. El tan solo volver a ver a Levi más a "su lado" era… Algo extraño, durante todo ese tiempo sentía demasiado la ausencia de su pareja, no solo por la falta en el hogar, como cambiaba cuando estaba a su lado, si no más por algo que la acechaba:

Las pesadillas.

Muchas veces había despertado sobresaltada por alguno de estos fatídicos sueños.

Simplemente quería olvidarlas, pero le era imposible. Y ahora entendía de alguna manera más a Levi. En variadas ocasiones ella sentía como él se despertaba de un momento a otro de un sobresalto, sentía su agitada respiración y algunos movimientos, como si vigilara.

Ella había salido al pueblo unos momentos y en el camino se encontró a un amigo de hace tiempo, se habían detenido a hablar y termino por invitarla a su hogar, conoció a su familia y a su esposa, sin duda fue un momento agradable. Termino llegando un poco tarde pero para ella aquel tiempo había valido la pena pero al llegar, Levi ya se encontraba allá, al parecer estaba tenso al llegar del "trabajo" y al no ver allí a Petra se preocupó, por lo general ella siempre lo esperaba, aunque había llegado considerablemente temprano. Al preguntarle el motivo de su tardanza no tardo en explicarle que había visto a un amigo suyo junto a disculparse por el hecho de que no pensó que llegaría más temprano, pero no contaba con que él le mal interpretara ¿Por qué? Por culpa de sus celos. Lamentablemente a su parecer, aquellos reclamos llegaron demasiado lejos.

-"Puedes irte si quieres. Nadie te obliga a quedarte, Petra"- Había dicho, le lastimo más de lo que pensó, simplemente no entendía su comportamiento ¿Por qué a veces era alguien tan cuidadoso cuando se tratara de ella? Ni siquiera veía de su enojo la razón, no había hecho nada malo… Simplemente salió del lugar hasta el patio trasero a los segundos de escuchar sus palabras, se permitió soltar unas cuantas lágrimas mirando al suelo una vez estuvo afuera. Podía irse… ¿Pero a dónde? No quería estar en un lugar que no fuera a su lado, no hizo ningún reclamo. Se limitó a quedarse callada, le tendría paciencia, tenía la sensación de que él había hablado sin pensar; fue cuando escucho su voz indicándole que entrase puesto que estaba por llover. Sin saber que él había estado detrás de ella, observándola y escuchándola.

No cruzaron palabras y ahora dormía intranquila a un lado, separados considerablemente, recordando aun su reclamo, comenzó a considerarlo pero luego desistió, era normal ese tipo de peleas, nadie se salvaba. Pero bien dicen, nada suprime el dolor. ¿Qué estaría pensando Levi? ¿Estaría arrepentido de haber soltado ese comentario? ¿O estaría como ella en ese momento, pensando? Tal vez ahora él estaba dormido y aquellas preguntas solo eran una pérdida de tiempo.

Hubo en cierto punto cuando de momento algo dio un respingo en la cama, eso hizo que ella se pusiera alerta abriendo los ojos seguido una mano palpo al lado deteniéndose al momento de tocar la espalda de Petra, la reconoció al instante, la mano de Levi, sintió el peso de su pareja disminuir para luego ella voltear de modo en qué debería quedar mirándolo, fingiendo estar dormida.

-¿Levi…?- Pregunto en un susurro, pensaba fingir despertar para poder acompañar y, apoyar en todo caso a su pareja, no se veía para nada bien. Levi tenía los ojos entrecerrados junto a la respiración agitada y una posible taquicardia, Petra no podía evitar sentirse abrumada por eso.

-Vuelve a dormir…- Indico Levi en un susurro apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

-Nunca me iré…- Susurro sin saber porque mientras hacía caso a sus palabras, obviamente solo fingiendo. Pudo escuchar un suspiro de alivio seguido de la completa desaparición del peso de al lado, él se había levantado.

Abrió los ojos y al instante escuchó el cerrar de una puerta, la luz se filtró y ella aprovecho para adoptar la misma posición que tenía Levi momentos antes, esperándolo.

Pasados algunos minutos y él aun sin regresar, se resignó y poco a poco se quedó dormida. Alrededor de una hora después, Levi ingreso, había estado en el patio observando las estrellas, pensando y recordando aquella pesadilla que tuvo. En donde simplemente Petra moría frente a sus ojos, por culpa de su debilidad y, en alguna otra observo que ella sin más, lo abandonaba.

Tendría que ser más consiente; no pudo evitar relajarse al verla apoyada en el respaldo, se acercó a recostarla y dejar que durmiese más cómoda, él solamente observándola, disfrutando de cada momento a su lado.

Petra sacudió la cabeza. No sabiendo exactamente la razón de que aquel recuerdo apareciese repentinamente. Y, para cuando menos se lo espero, ya estaba dentro del gar y tenía a Levi frente a ella.

Al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron ya tenían miles de expresiones entre ellos. Petra simplemente se acercó y lo abrazó, no tardo en sentir como su pareja correspondía el abrazo.

-Te extrañe…- Susurro ella.

Levi no dijo nada, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, aun no era tan abierto en cuestión de emociones, sabía que sentía lo mismo… Después de todo, nadie cambiaba de la noche a la mañana.

-¿Nos vamos…?- Pregunto, a pesar de que el tono usado parecía más de indicación. Separo a Petra ligeramente de los hombros.

-Claro…- Respondió en un susurro separándose ella misma del todo.

¿Qué sucedió? Lo notaba distante… Tal y como aquella vez. Calmo sus pensamientos, no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

…

Tiempo más tarde, ya de regreso al hogar, un pesado silencio se hizo presente y no habían cruzado palabras en todo el camino de regreso.

Sin saber que decir, Levi solamente se acercó a donde estaba Petra.

Cuando ella se disponía a romper el silencio, Levi a la par coloco una mano la mejilla de la contraria, ante eso ella solamente se dejó llevar colocando la mano propia en la de Levi sobre su mejilla, dejándose llevar mientras él juntaba sus rostros y finalmente sus labios, ambos disfrutando de aquel contacto que les hizo falta cada quien a su manera.

Era un beso tranquilo, sin necesidad de aumentar o el ritmo o algo así, simplemente recordando cómo era estar ambos sin nada que los separase, no ahora, ni por un largo tiempo. Levi paso sus manos suavemente a la cintura de Petra mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos para profundizar de una vez por todas el contacto. Sin embargo la sensación duro muy poco, separo el beso ya que de un momento a otro Levi sintió como ella perdía peso y se desvanecía* en sus brazos, alcanzo a aferrarla para que no cayese al suelo y la observo unos segundos una vez estuvo con ella sentado en el piso, recién notando una palidez en su rostro.

-¿Petra? Vamos, dime que sucede…- Pregunto en un susurro preocupado mientras examinaba su pulso, ella había perdido la conciencia. Al no recibir respuesta, paso su brazo detrás de sus piernas y el otro a su espalda, de modo que con solo tomar un impulso pudo cargarla y, ella por reflejo comenzando a estabilizarse se aferró aún más al cuello de él.

Poco tiempo después, Levi ya la había recostado en la cama de la habitación, dispuesto a buscar ayuda comenzó a separarse.

\- Quédate… No te vayas de nuevo…- Susurro observándolo y estirando su brazo, tratando de alcanzarlo inútilmente. Con su mirada lo decía todo, Levi no se negó y sin nada que decir se recostó a su lado y el silencio volvió a reinar. Sabía que ella estaba despierta, momentos después sintió como ella acrecentaba la cercanía apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, por inercia se dedicó a acariciar su cabello.

-¿Me dirás que sucede…?- Inquirió luego de un rato de silencio. Ella simplemente le observaba dudosa.

Había estado pensando en ese momento, cuando le diera la noticia… ¿Qué esperaba entonces?

-Dilo- Menciono Levi por último observándola fijamente. Si no lo pedía de esa manera, ella jamás hablaría. Se preparó para cualquier respuesta, su mente no tardo en crear diferentes respuestas, y no eran muy agradables exactamente.

Petra soltó un suspiro relajado para después sonreírle con dulzura.

-¿Recuerdas… Aquello tan importante que debía decirte…?- Pregunto ella en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para su contrario sin dejar de sonreírle.

Levi poso una mano a su mejilla mientras asentía con un gesto de cabeza sintiendo como al momento Petra tomaba aquella mano con la que había tomado su mejilla pasando de a poco al brazo, guiándolo hasta un lugar fijo. Se detuvo en la zona del vientre.

Observo a Levi unos segundos después, notando aquella mirada expectante, sabía que había entendido el mensaje de primera, ella comenzó a esconder lentamente su rostro en el cuello de él.

-¿Estas…?- Susurro mientras una sensación inexplicable le invadió, algo diferente.

-Seremos padres, Levi- Índico sonriendo, emocionándose al momento en que su contrario en un solo movimiento la aferro de la cintura y luego posicionándose sobre de ella, sin aplastarla.

-Gracias…- Murmuró rozando los labios ajenos mientras Petra pasaba ambos brazos para rodear el cuello de su pareja, como hacía unos momentos.

Tal vez… Luego de la tormenta viene la luz… Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que los labios de él la silenciaron, todos aquellos sacrificios por fin daban un resultado.

 **N/A**

 **Sin más, espero que disfruten todo este granito de arena que me he dedicado a escribir u.u**

 **-Siamesa 24**


	2. Bonus 1: Noche de Karaoke

Bonus 1: Noche de Karaoke

Petra estaba comenzando a retocarse el maquillaje, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. El tiempo volaba y ahora estaban a unos cuantos minutos de participar.

-¿Estas lista...?- Pregunto Levi mientras la observaba apoyado desde el marco de la puerta, quería que ella dejase de usar esa capa de "químico inútiles" (Como solía llamar al maquillaje) sobre su rostro. A su parecer, así era hermosa y no necesitaba de nada más. ¡Pero! Claro que era uno de esos pensamientos que dejaría guardados.

-Ahora sí...- Susurro viéndose al espejo, se sentía satisfecha con ese aspecto.

-Te ves... - No pudo terminar de hablar ya que una voz conocida para ambos les interrumpió.

-¡Enano! ¡Deja de esconder a Petra!- Indico Hanji divertida entrando a la habitación, casi gritando al oído de Levi.

-Buenas noches Hanji...- Susurro la ojos miel mientras se levantaba.

-Buenas noches Petra...- Lo dijo en un tono completamente diferente, como si lo anterior nunca hubiese sucedido a lo que el cabellos negros solamente rodo los ojos- Bien... Bien, a lo que voy, solo 10 y siguen así que vamos a ver.

Levi y Petra, ambos asintieron caminando ella detrás de la castañas y él detrás de ambas. Aún faltaban varios pero al menos así podían pasar un tiempo con sus amigos.

Al estar ya en el salón, vieron a todos sus compañeros de curso ahí. Sin falta de uno, todos asistieron. Todos cumplieron su promesa.

-¡Erd!¡Gunther!¡Auruo!- Grito para llamar su atención sobre la música, algo ni tan tranquilo pero no tan movedizo.

Blauklötze de Mika Kobayashi.

-Pequeña Petra- Saludo Erd una vez ella estuvo a su lado la joven al escuchar aquel saludo entrecerró los ojos. Aquel hombre rubio era de dos cursos más arriba, el hermano de la ojos miel.

-Saludaría pero...- Comenzó Auruo, no pudiendo terminar ya que de primera se mordió la lengua. Algo ya muy típico de él, según sus compañeros "Si no lo hace es porque lloverá" claramente en son de burla.

-Buenas noches...- Termino por ultimo viendo como Levi se aproximaba, traía

un pantalón de mezclilla negra junto a una playera blanca, su chaqueta del mismo tono que el pantalón y unos tenis negros que combinaban al conjunto, decidió acompañar a Hanji para saludar a Erwin, quien estaba en otra mesa esperándolos, obviamente luego de haber saludado a los tres jóvenes anteriores.

-No importando donde estés- Termino de una manera muy sublime aquella canción, interpretada por Mikasa Ackerman, hermana de Levi.

¿Que se suponía que hacían? Una pequeña fiesta de despedida por parte de la escuela. Más precisamente una noche de estrellas.

Recién eran las 9 de la noche, las estrellas serian en al menos dos o una hora más. Varios alumnos pasaban al escenario a participan en aquel evento que se había organizado por parte del comité escolar una:

"Demostración de canto"

Anteriormente se habían hecho unos cuantos talentos más como lo que fueron el baile, dibujo, deportes y demás. Sin duda uno de los mejores eventos.

Esperando su turno, Levi comenzó a recordar.

Desde que se habían organizado aquellos eventos, Petra se vio muy entusiasta por participar, muchos mencionaban que el cantar se le daba bien, ella sabía que era verdad así que no dudo en entrar. Tenía todo planeado, participaría con su novio a quien invito a la celebración, lamentablemente para ella el termino negándose diciendo que tenía un evento importante del deporte que practicaba e incluso le había pedido a ella faltar al suyo para que fuese a verlo, luego de una pelea y demás terminaron rompiendo ese mismo día.

Había perdido el interés por participar y estaba completamente dolida, una parte de ella estaba "feliz" de que por fin término aquella relación que no le había nada bien, pero de nuevo el dolor fue mayor.

Al no ver a Petra en el lugar, supuso que se había ido con su pareja, no solía entrometerse puesto que ella ya era feliz con alguien más, desde hacía tiempo estaba enamorado de la joven, pero siempre se mantuvo al margen de un "Gran amigo" o algo así como un hermano para ella. No arruinaría eso por un sentimentalismo. Tiempo después en el evento logro enterarse del hecho de que recién había terminado su relación, se extrañó al instante ya que había empezado a las 4 de la tarde, pregunto por ella a Erd, él le explico que al fin y al cabo Petra había decidió no ir sin explicarle el motivo puesto que no lo sabía, solamente respeto su decisión. Esto no hizo más que aumentar el afán de Levi por saber que Había pasado, sabía que ella no era alguien de rendirse tan fácil ¿Que había sido tan malo como para que alguien como Petra se rindiera?

...

Sin saber exactamente como, ya estaba frente al humilde hogar de la joven, toco la puerta y espero unos segundos, no recibió respuesta. Repitió ese patrón por 10 minutos más y obteniendo el mismo resultado. Resignado, hizo algo que no intentaba desde hace algún tiempo, forzar la puerta era algo que solía usar cuando se quedaba sin llaves y debía ingresar a su vivienda.

Al lograrlo, se decidió ir a la habitación de Petra, escuchando casi al instante unos cuantos sollozos, inmediatamente se sintió extraño.

-¿Petra...?- Toco la puerta de nuevo, preparado para abrirla en algún momento.

La joven dentro, inmediatamente se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz, no podía, no creía que fuera él.

-¡¿Levi?!- Pregunto para sí misma mientras trataba de limpiarse los ojos desesperadamente.

\- Voy a entrar...-Indico antes de comenzar a abrir la puerta, al instante la contraria se acercó y detuvo su acción.

-No... Lo hare yo- Susurro mientras soltaba el agarre y terminaba de abrir.

Levi no pudo evitar percatarse del estado de la joven, tenía los ojos vidriosos y con el claro ejemplo de que había estado llorando.

-Adelante, dilo, se lo que piensas... Que soy completamente estúpida por...- Comenzó a decir ella, hasta que se silenció a si misma al sentir como el joven le abrazaba, esto simplemente la dejo fuera de juego y correspondió aquel contacto.

-No pienses eso... ¿Tan malo impresión te he dado?- Pregunto en un susurro sin esperar respuesta, ella solamente soltaba leves lágrimas tratando de calmarse.

-Tonto...- Susurró en respuesta sin separarse.

Alrededor de una hora paso hasta que ella estaba completamente calmada. Y una vez que termino de hablar explicando más a fondo lo sucedido, siempre apoyándose de Levi, jamás espero que el llegase tan de repente, ni siquiera espero que viniera para empezar.

-¿Entonces ya no piensas asistir...?- Preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio. Ella solamente negó, ¿Que caso tendría, si todos sus planes se fueron a la borda tan de repente?

-Ya no hay nada que hacer... Lo que planee ya no puede ser posible- Explico ella en un susurro lo suficientemente audible.

-¿Te refieres al canto...? Sabes que podrás, no necesariamente lo necesitas a él, nunca lo mereció - Indicó con un leve tono en molestia por saber que aquel estado fue culpa del estúpido que ella Tenía por novio.

-Lo sé pero... Simplemente no creo hacerlo ya...- Levi escucho atentamente, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrírsele.

-¿Quieres... Que yo te acompañe...?- Pregunto separándola de los hombros observándola. Ella simplemente se quedó atónita, había sido muy repentino, nunca sabía que podía esperar de aquel joven.

-No podrías...

-Por algo lo estoy diciendo ¿No es así? Así que apresúrate antes de que cambie de opinión- Aquel carácter y aquella paciencia comenzó a hacer juego, Petra soltó una leve risa ante eso y simplemente se acercó de nuevo a él.

-Entonces... ¿Que esperamos?- Pregunto con una sonrisa solo para él observándolo.

Y se suponía que ambos cantarían en conjunto, una de las canciones, sino más bien la favorita de Petra "Call Your Name", a decir verdad Levi la tenía en la memoria puesto que Petra solía ponerla de ambiente, tanto fandubs en español y diversos idiomas, las que se inspiraron para crear más, instrumentales en diferentes instrumentos.

Sin duda ¿Cómo no aprenderla?

-¡Levi!- Llamo Petra a lo lejos al darse cuenta de que era su turno. Aquella sonrisa inigualable estaba muy de lejos de como la había visto hace tan solo unas cuantas horas.

Una vez estuvieron ambos arriba del escenario (Que en realidad era una pequeña parte con relieve y escaleras, parte del salón de eventos que habían rentado), uno frente a otro y con varias miradas sobre ellos, Hanji miraba emocionada, ella estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Levi por Petra y le parecía un completo desperdicio el que él simplemente se retuviera.

Y el instrumental comenzó. En orquesta gracias a la anticipación que tuvo al dejar su canción para cuando fuera su turno.

Cerro los ojos y ambos se relajaron, disfrutando del momento.

She lost her brother a month ago

His picture on the wall

And it reminds me

When she brings me coffee... her smile

I Wish I could be with her until my last day

 _She said she gave all her love to me_

 _We dreamt a new life_

 _Some place to be at peace_

 _But things changed... Suddenly_

 _I lost my dreams in this disaster_

 _I'm crying_

 _Missing my lover_

 _I don't have the power_

 _On my side forever_

 _Oh Where is my lover?_

 _And I got no power_

 _I'm standing alone, No way_

 _Calling out your name_

 _I said I gave all my love to you_

 _We dreamt a new house_

 _Some place to be at peace_

 _But things changed... Suddenly_

I lost my dreams in this disaster

 _We don't know what is wrong tonight_

Everybody's got no place to hide

 _No one's left and there's no one to go on_

All I know is my life is gone

 _I'm crying_

 _Missing my lover_

 _I don't have the power_

 _On my side forever_

 _Oh Where is my lover?_

 _And I got no power_

 _I'm standing alone, No way_

 _Calling out your name_

Cada uno en conjunto, con una coordinación que habían planeado en casa de Petra, no había necesidad de ensayar demasiado, ambos la sabían al pie de la letra.

Petra se perdió unos momentos en la mirada que Levi le dedicaba y, algo dentro de su interior se abrió paso sin temor.

Ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que los aplausos de la gran mayoría de los presente se hicieron escuchar, muchos sabían de aquella increíble química que había entre la ojos miel y el ojos zafiro. Inclusive a Hanji se le ocurrió dar un grito donde exigía un beso entre ambos, Erwin se encargó de callarla, ella era capaz de todo con tal de molestar a Levi y lo sabía.

Una leve risa nerviosa junto a un pequeño sonrojo por parte de Petra se hizo presente al escuchar aquel comentario en la castaña, sacudió su cabeza para luego observar como Levi se acercaba para ambos regresar abajo.

La noche se pasó entre grandes momentos en compañía de todos. Y por fin la tan ansiada vista a las estrellas, que era por lo que muchos habían llegado.

De alguna manera, aquel grupo de amigos se había dedicado a darles un espacio a sus dos enanos (Como solía llamar Hanji a Levi y a Petra). Manteniéndose alejados un tanto, siempre cuidando estar vigilándolos y evitando que alguien llegase a molestarlos. No contaban con que serían lo suficiente obvios como para que el Dúo tuviera que ir a algún lugar apartado, con una vista que sin duda le había encantado a Petra, resultaba que habían conseguido un pequeño balcón de los tantos con los que el salón contaba.

-Gracias Levi...- Susurro Petra apoyándose en el barandal, aquella noche se le había hecho completamente perfecta, pero aun sentía que faltaba algo a pesar de eso, estaba agradecida con todo lo que paso.

-No hay porque agradecer...- Menciono mientras miraba por la puerta de vidrio que daba paso a donde estaban, de vez en cuando observaba el reflejo de su acompañante a través del cristal, a su parecer, conforme la noche iba pasando ella se veía aún más hermosa.

-Lo hare de todos modos...- Rio suavemente y cerró los ojos unos segundos, disfrutando de la brisa acompasada y fresca, al abrirlos de nuevo, noto a Levi a un lado de ella, él tenía la mirada fija al frente, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, tímidamente apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su contrario, Levi no pudo evitar sobresaltarse levemente, estando vulnerable.

Al fondo, dentro del lugar sonaban unos cuantos instrumentales para aquellos que continuaban en el lugar.

The reluctant Heroes Pensó Levi al reconocerla, era un instrumental en piano, perfecto para el momento.

-Petra...- Susurro llamándola para después ladear ligeramente la cabeza para observar como ella se separaba para verlo.

-¿Qué sucede...?- Preguntó en murmuro casi inaudible, perdiéndose en su mirada.

Era su oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría, tomo el mentón de su contraria para después acercarse a su rostro y al estar rozando sus labios la observo unos segundos notando como ella mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados para después él acabar el espacio entre ambos, juntando sus labios.

Puede ser, que aquellos sentimientos sean correspondidos, solo hace falta dar un paso.

Por lo mientras disfrutaría, ya que aquel sublime beso fue correspondido.

 **N/A:**

 **PD: Las partes en subrayado son aquellas que "canta" Levi. Mientras las cursivas de Petra, Donde ambas se combinan es porque cantan los dos...-**

A esta maldita se le olvido que también existen los Bonus UwUr


	3. Bonus 2: Universitario

Bonus 2: Universitario

Por fin, luego de un largo mes de independización y largos trámites, se encontraba en el país donde estudiaría su carrera de arte.

Sabía que, a pesar de ser una profesión donde aquellos estaban "Infravalorados", es más ni siquiera estaba consiente si era una profesión, sabía que era eso lo que quería hacer.

Y nada ni nadie se lo impedirían.

Luego de rentar una habitación en la universidad, conoció a su compañera de cuarto, Mikasa Ackerman, a su parecer era alguien "Agradable" siempre y cuando nadie se atreviese a molestarla a ella o a Eren, amigo de la infancia y su actual pareja.

...

Puede ser la casualidad algo tan extraño que no sabemos cuándo nos atacara.

La primera vez que lo vio

Estando de regreso al departamento, el cual estaba literalmente al otro lado del campus comenzó a llover, ella al principio creyó que el día seria soleado puesto que así se veía, por lo que solamente llevo aquel bolso que usaba para transportar aquello que necesitaría y un suéter de una tela delgada, sin duda no era su día suerte ya que se había olvidado también de una de sus tareas importantes para el curso.

Continuaba caminando sin detenerse, mientras más rápido llegase sería mejor.

-¿Petra...? ¿Eres tu...?- Pregunto la voz de Mikasa detrás de ella, inmediatamente volteo a verla.

-Mikasa...-Susurro sonriendo levemente para después notar la persona detrás e la joven de cabello negro- Hola... ¿Eren...?- Saludo por último, el joven asintió y de igual manera saludo.

Al menos ahora no estaba sola.

Lástima que no le duro, ellos dos se desviaron, Mikasa dijo que luego la alcanzaría.

Miro al suelo unos segundos, un aura de melancolía comenzó a invadirla recordando aquella cita a un doctor el día anterior.

¿Acaso todo se terminaría de esa manera?

De un momento a otro sintió chocar contra alguien e inmediatamente se alejó para disculparse. Ambos se observaron unos segundos sin saber el porqué, simplemente fue un cruce.

-Ten más cuidado a la próxima- Indico el contrario, un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules afilados, mientras le extendía el libro que a la joven se le había caído, ella simplemente lo tomo extrañada un tanto sonrojada por la vergüenza, tomo el libro y se despidió tomando su camino a paso apresurado, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa.

La lluvia había cesado.

¿Por qué el tiempo paso tan rápido? ¿Qué acaso la felicidad no podía durar? ¿Qué opinaría él? ¿Estaba con ella ahora?

No sabía la respuesta y tal vez nunca la obtendría.

Tiempo después de aquel encuentro, volvió a encontrarse a aquel joven en una pequeña convivencia de la escuela. Ahí se enteró de que su nombre era Levi Ackerman... Primo de Mikasa.

De alguna manera a Levi le había extrañado el hecho de encontrarla de nuevo y poder pasar tiempo con ella, en realidad creyó que nunca la volvería a ver y aquel era un simple encuentro de cualquiera que uno puede tener al caminar por la calle o un restaurante muy concurrido.

La primera vez que la había visto a ella, no pudo enojarse al sentirse golpeado por la joven. De alguna manera se veía perdida, como si estuviese algo pasando y no tuviera nada en que apoyarse, por eso no le recrimino a pesar de que debido al día que tuvo quería hacerlo.

Aquella joven le causo intriga. Petra Ral había logrado captar su atención

Al momento de enterarse de lo sucedido, Levi se apresuró a dirigirse a donde sea que estuviese Petra, no podía... No quería dejarla.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- Pregunto Levi recostado en la cama de la habitación que Petra compartía con Mikasa.

-Un dibujo...- Dijo la joven en respuesta haciendo un tono de obviedad. No tardo en sentir una almohada caerle- ¡Levi!- Se quejó para luego tomar aquella almohada, que había tirado al suelo sus materiales, los cuales estaban en la mesa.

-Me refiero a que dibujas- Menciono acercándose.

-Para eso existe la especificación...- Dijo en respuesta antes de levantarse a recoger las cosas, Levi ayudándola en la labor.

-Si claro...- Indico sin tomar alguna importancia aun en espera de su respuesta.

-Solo un paisaje... Nada fuera de lo común... Nada que valga un almohadazo...- Murmuro lo último con la intención de ser escuchada mientas entrecerraba los ojos.

-Disculpe las molestias bella dama- Las palabras de Levi le sobresaltaron, en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse y, más aparte el tiempo como pareja, él nunca soltaba comentarios como aquel.

-No digas eso...- Negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a guardar lo que había estado utilizando.

-No te quejes luego- Rodo los ojos antes de acercársele y dejar un leve beso en los labios contrarios.

No podía aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, necesitaba más tiempo para asimilarlo y lo más importante... La necesitaba a Ella.

Una vez estuvo en el hospital, dejo el auto para luego apresurar el paso y al entrar, inmediatamente visualizo a la joven Ackerman al lado de Eren y casi al instante al padre de Petra.

-Bien, muchacho... Me has causado una buena impresión, al menos algo me dice que no eres igual a los demás...- Indico el Señor Ral luego de dar un suspiro- ¿Tu nombre es Levi, cierto?

-Así es...- Medito unos momentos lo que pensaba decir- ¿Los demás...?

-Supuestos pretendientes de Petra... No todo sale bien cuando se enteran de su estado, espero que tú seas así, ella...- Comenzó a explicar hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Lo se... Ella me lo ha contado, si sigo acá es porque estoy dispuesto a ayudarla...- Indico observando a una ventana. Era algo así como una mitad verdad y una mitad mentira, no importaba, tuviera lo que tuviera y aun si no era así, estaría con ella.

-Nos vemos después, Levi. Que tengas buen día- Menciono el mayor antes de levantarse.

-Igualmente...- Respondió antes de acompañarlo a la salida, una vez escucho sus pasos afuera, soltó todo el aire que contenía.

Decidió tomar distancia y se colocó considerablemente alejado de sus conocidos.

Había aceptado que en cualquier momento ella podía irse, pero ahora... No podía hacerlo.

Palpo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, ahí estaba la cajita color bordo, la que planeaba entregarle.

Habían quedado de verse en aquel restaurante, como parte de los casi 3 años que llevaban juntos. Llevaba esperando no sabía cuánto tiempo ¿Una hora tal vez?

Su teléfono vibro.

-¨ ¿Quién habla?¨- Al parecer aquel era un "Número Desconocido".

-¿Levi...? ¿Eres tu...?- Pregunto la voz en respuesta, la reconoció al instante. Era el padre de Petra.

-Así es... ¿Sucede algo?- Inconscientemente se había levantado del lugar para luego tomar su chaqueta.

-No quería molestarte pero... Sé que saldrías con mi hija... Ella no podrá y... Creo que necesitas venir...- Índico el Sr Ral con un tono lejos de estar bien, sonaba perdido, desesperado.

-¿Dónde...?

-El hospital.

La llamada se cortó.

Levi se apresuró a salir sin importarle el hecho de que alguien le hablaba del restaurante, un trabajador.

Subió al auto y emprendió marcha al hospital más cercano que es donde ella estaba probablemente.

Luego de haberse enterado más o menos de la situación, no le quedaba más que esperar.

Mikasa se fue, ella solo estaba ahí puesto que fue quien llevo a Petra al hospital y se encargó de llamar a su padre, al día siguiente había clase, y ella no podía faltar.

-Levi... Levi... Despierta- Susurro la voz de Petra y al momento de abrir los ojos, parecía estar en otro lugar, la observo unos segundos, ella traía puesto un pequeño vestido blanco

-Despierta muchacho- Levi reacciono y miro alrededor, aquella imagen solo había sido una ensoñación.

-¿Qué sucede...?- Pregunto regresando a la realidad.

-¿Iras a verla? Yo ya he ido... Apresúrate antes de que sea tarde- Indicó el padre de la joven observándolo unos segundos hasta que el chico se levantó.

Fue guiado por el lugar hasta el cuarto donde ella estaba y, al momento de verla. Se sintió devastado.

Petra tenía unos cuantos vendajes en la cabeza e inclusive en las muñecas, además de unos notorios moretones, estaba conectada al electrocardiógrafo.

Podía escuchar el sonido de la máquina, no pudo hacer más que acercarse y observarla.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Tomo su mano en muestra de apoyo mientras analizaba sus heridas-

Golpes

Para cuando miro su rostro, Petra le estaba observando fijamente, Levi mostraba una expresión de desolación y tenía unas notorias ojeras, producto de la falta de sueño.

-Levi...- Susurro mientras trataba de esbozar alguna leve sonrisa para no preocuparlo, sabía que era imposible y una mueca salió de su rostro ante el intento del gesto anterior.

-¿Que sucedió?- Pregunto en un tono de impotencia, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de que probablemente alguien violento contra ella y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Al menos para protegerla...

-No lo sé exactamente...- Era verdad, pocos eran sus recuerdos de lo sucedido y le habían informado que aquel ataque tuvo efecto en su enfermedad.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Ya veo...- Susurro antes de acercarse un poco y dejar un leve beso en su frente antes de dejar leves caricias en su mano.

-¿Estarás bien?- Pregunto luego de unos segundos en silencio, era poco el tiempo que duraba la visita.

-Probablemente...- Susurró desviando la mirada.

-Petra- Pasó una mano lentamente por su cabello- Te amo... Por favor... Sé que saldremos de esta.

Ella simplemente sonrió a pesar del dolor y trato de acercarlo para dejar un leve beso en sus labios, obviamente fue él quien se acercó para que no hiciera esfuerzo innecesario.

...

Así paso el tiempo y ya estaban a dos semanas de que Petra estuviese hospitalizada. Levi se había mantenido visitándola constantemente y entonces por fin se decidió en su momento a dejar aquella caja bordo en la mesita al lado de la camilla.

A la noche, cuando Petra despertó, observo la caja y, al abrirla, unos segundos se quedó sorprendida.

Un anillo de compromiso.

Sabía perfectamente quien había sido y simplemente lo tomo para después colocárselo en el dedo correspondiente.

Segundos después cerró los ojos.

-Pueden retirarse...- Susurro un hombre de manera lenta y respetuosa para después hacerse a un lado para así él llevar a cabo la acción.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Pregunto Levi luego de contestar la llamada del teléfono.

-Petra...- Una pesada pausa se hizo presente- Ha muerto- Indico por último y el azabache corto la llamada. Literalmente se quedó en shock y no hizo más que dejarse caer al suelo.

Todo se había acabado para él ahora.

¿Por qué? Ayer parecía perfectamente... No podía ser... de todos aquellos ¿Por qué precisamente ella?

Su querida Petra...

Una lágrima se hizo presente y seguido alguna pocas más.

No.

No.

No...

Se quedó unos cuantos minutos o tal vez horas en el lugar. Estando frente a la lápida de su prometida.

Y es que eso había sido. Al parecer aquel destino ya estaba firmado, al fallecer ella ya tenía el anillo puesto, en forma de aprobación. Debido a lo cansada que estaba volvió a dormir después de tomar el pequeño objeto y colocárselo... Pero nunca despertó.

N/A: Aquella enfermedad, no recuerdo exactamente su nombre pero es en la que prácticamente no sabes cuándo dormirás para nunca despertar...


	4. Día 3: Zombies

Día 3: Zombies

-Deja de gritar, Petra...-Susurro Levi mientras la observaba del otro lado. Le dolía lo que estaba haciendo, pero era la única manera de mantenerla a salvo.

-No... ¡No! ¡Levi no me dejes!-Suplico Petra mientras observaba como el contrario cerraba el candado de la reja con fuerza.

-Siempre te protegeré... Aunque me cueste la vida...-Indico el chico mientras trataba de tomar la mano de ella, ambos entrelazando sus dedos al instante.

-No... No... Levi... Yo no... Si tu...-Lloraba abiertamente observando al mencionado, en espera de que lo que sea que hacia no fuera más que una broma.

-Te amo. Más que a nada, Petra- Con la mano libre se limitó a acariciar su mejilla desde el otro lado.

Lo único que los separaba era aquella reja blanca y con aberturas en rectángulos, pero no lo suficiente grandes como para pasar a través de estos.

\- ¿Porque...?-No alcanzo a terminar, ya que fue callada por los labios del azabache, aquel beso logro desatar aún más emociones. Tenía ese presentimiento de miedo, soledad y... Despedida. Las lágrimas volvían mientras correspondía.

-Levi... No...- Susurro quebrada y el mencionado se limitó a observarla para luego levantarse. Miro al frente Ellos se acercaban.

-Sobrevive... Sobrevive por mí...- Indico mirando a aquellos cuerpos sin vida que parecían recuperarla, pero no de buena manera.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Prefiero morir contigo...- Estiro el brazo entre los barrotes de la reja, en espera de poder detenerlo- Quédate...

-Basta. No te muevas de acá- Indico cargando el arma- Retrocede... - Susurro mientras se preparaba para apuntar, ella no le hacía caso- ¡Petra!

La mencionada salió de su trance e hizo lo que le pidió, se apoyó en la pared, era una especie de callejón, al parecer en su momento fue una bodega ya que había ciertos materiales para construcción básica. De las 4 paredes del pequeño espacio, una era remplazada por una puerta de reja, donde se encontraba ahora.

-No mueras... No me dejes, por favor- Susurro sin esperar alguna respuesta y escondió su rostro entre las rodillas mientras cubría sus oídos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Importaba ahora?

Jamás creyó que una catástrofe como aquella iniciara... Ella así como todo el mundo, sabía perfectamente que era prácticamente imposible el que una apocalipsis "Zombie" se desatara.

Ella no sabía cómo, pero lo averiguaría.

Los primeros días fueron crudos, perdiendo a su familia frente a sus ojos o inclusive encontrándolos como unas de esas... Cosas.

Había decidió llamarlos "Caminantes" en respeto a la persona que se perdió para siempre.

Juntando las balas que a ambos le quedaban, daban 10, no sabía exactamente cuántos caminantes se dirigían y tampoco entendía el accionar de Levi.

¿Tal era su afán por nunca romper su promesa?

Caminando en busca de recursos, logro dar con un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes conformado por personas Al igual que ella misma buscaban la solución además de que no estaba de más tener compañía.

No tuvo problemas en integrarse a ese grupo. Lamentablemente, de aquel grupo ya solo quedaban Levi y ella, todos los demás murieron y ambos los recordarían.

Petra tenía una lista mental.

Padre.

Madre.

Erd.

Gunther.

Auruo.

¿Acaso ahora Levi tenía que unírseles?

Escucho 2 disparos.

Ellos se acercaban.

-¡Erd! ¡Rápido!- Grito con desespero Auruo al observar que él se detenía de a poco.

-¿Donde... Donde esta Gun...Gunther?- Pregunto con un tono quebrado observando a ambos lados. Auruo simplemente se silenció, estaban siendo perseguidos y él había sido el primero en ser atrapado.

-¡Erd!- Grito Petra para después sentir como un brazo la jalaba, seguido de esto un disparo y el cuerpo de uno de los caminantes cayo a su lado.

-No hay tiempo que perder, si no puede seguirnos debemos dejarlo- La frialdad en sus palabras sorprendió a Petra ¿Dejar a Erd? ¿Porque pensaba Levi aquello? Estaban siendo acorralados... No había escapatoria.

Uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre el rubio quien simplemente no opuso resistencia. Auruo se quedó paralizado al ver quien era aquella persona detrás.

Gunther

Sin dudar un segundo, Levi disparo a ambos, no dejaría que ninguno de sus compañeros vagara como parte de esas asquerosidades.

La mano de Petra fue tomada por el azabache y seguido de esto ya estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por correr, Auruo acepto la realidad y continúo.

Poco tiempo después, Auruo también había sido atrapado, al pasar en un lugar estrecho los tres que quedaban, termino hiriéndose y seguido su compañero fue atrapado, ni siquiera hubo tiempo para asimilar sus muertes.

La herida en su cintura comenzó a doler de nuevo.

4 disparos más.

Estaban a un lado.

Seguro Levi estaba corriendo.

Y a ella la ignoraron.

Erd, Auruo y Gunther, su segunda familia. Los tres fueron quienes la hallaron para luego reclutarla, sin duda alguna acepto, tenía un buen presentimiento.

Pero para ese momento, ellos ya estaban muertos. Tuvieron que continuar... La misma horda que sin saber luego se cobraría más vidas fue quien los mato.

-Levi...- Susurro recordando todo lo que había sucedido. Otras dos balas. Utilizadas ocho.

-¿Crees que esto acabara alguna vez?- Pregunto Petra mientras se sentaba a una distancia prudente del ojos de zafiro.

-Al morir se acaba si no te conviertes - Mencionó inmediatamente él al escucharla.

-¿Tú...Deseas morir...?- Pregunto bajando la mirada, hacía tiempo que se sentía atraída ante ese chico, pero siempre se mantenía callada.

Levi meditó unos cuantos momentos, que parecían eternos.

-Petra... Acércate- La mencionada se sorprendió levemente y no tardó en hacer caso.

-¿Sucede algo...?- Pregunto literalmente a unos centímetros.

Una bala más.

-No exactamente...- Susurro en respuesta.

-Levi, tengo algo que hacer... ¿Me das permiso?- Menciono completamente segura de sus palabras.

-Hazlo- Respondió de manera directa.

Y para cuando se dio cuenta, Petra había dejado un suave y cortó beso sobre sus labios, al notar aquella rapidez, sin preguntar, él la tomo de la nuca para atraerla de nuevo. Ella correspondió.

Los caminantes seguían y seguían avanzando... Solo faltaba una bala, lo único que le quedaba. Sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y simplemente se callaba para no llamar la atención de las criaturas, sería un desperdicio que Levi prácticamente haya dado su vida para protegerla, que cumplió su promesa.

-Si mueres... Juro que te reviviré para matarte yo misma...- Susurro con una risa de dolor, hace una semana se había lastimado. Y a la herida se le dio por hace de las suyas...

Cuando miro a su alrededor, noto que había perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre y se dejó descansar.

La ultima bala.

Y no se escuchó más para ella.

...

Tenía múltiples heridas pero no le importaba... Debía regresar con ella, no podía dejarla sola en ese lugar, pero al momento de llegar, la encontró completamente quieta... Como si una paz le invadiera ahora... Parecía dormida.

No. No podía...

-Petra...- Susurro llamándola mientras estiraba la mano, ella estaba casi al fondo recostada. Noto la sangre que ya estaba seca e impregnada en su ropa, más aparte un poco en su rostro.

Volvió a llamarla en un sollozo ¿De nada había servido lo que hizo? Se sintió culpable por dejarla. Observo el cuerpo inerte de un caminante justo al lado de donde él se encontraba. Un martillo se hallaba del lado de Petra y al instante comprendido que había peleado.

No había muerto por eso, probablemente se había desangrado y... Se maldijo internamente por pensar en aquello. Pero se le hacía imposible.

Ella ya no estaba con él, y era lo único que sabía.

Logro tomar aquel martillo y comenzó a golpear con demasiado esfuerzo el candado para poder entrar. Lo logro y escucho unos pasos cerca, se apresuró a entrar y ya una vez del otro lado, volvió a observar a quien tenía al frente.

No podía evitarlo.

Se acercó a donde ella y trato de tomar su cuerpo para tenerla entre sus brazos, colocándose a un lado para después acomodarla en su pecho, aquella posición se le hacía bastante agradable...

Escucho un quejido salir de su boca e inmediatamente se puso alerta.

-¿Petra...?-Reviso el pulso, su corazón seguía latiendo- Petra despierta...- Susurro sin importarle nada más. Estaba viva, había sobrevivido- Por favor...

-Por favor... No me dejes...- Escucho susurrar a su contraria antes que, de un momento a otro abriera los ojos-Levi...- Balbuceo Petra al observarlo frente, no sabía si estaba soñando ¿O estaba muerta, él también y aquello solamente era producto de eso que llamaban "Otro lado"?, alzo su brazo para tocarlo y, al notar que era real, soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y sin importarle el dolor se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras el solo la sostenía acariciándole el cabello a la par, en busca de calmarla.

-Tengo sueño...- Susurro ella y al observar como Levi reaccionaba, supo lo que él pensaba- Estaré bien...

Levi asintió y espero a que ella se durmiese mientras él, debido al esfuerzo y energía gastada, junto a sus heridas, perdió la conciencia.

...

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el hecho de una pobre iluminación que había en el lugar donde se encontraba, ¿Qué había sucedido? Solo recordaba haber regresado con ella y...

Reacciono al momento. ¿Dónde estaba Petra? Trato de levantarse y justo en ese momento un dolor muy agudo en el abdomen se hizo presente junto a una joven desconocida que sin haberse dado cuenta había estado en la habitación todo el tiempo comenzó a acercarse.

-¡Calma! ¡Aun no debes moverte!- Indico literalmente desesperada aquella rubia mientras trataba de hacer que Levi se recostase de nuevo en la camilla.

-Déjalo, Christa- Hablo alguien más de un lado de la habitación- Probablemente está buscando a la otra persona... ¿Habían dos, cierto?- Menciono Ymir, dirigiéndose a donde estaba la más pequeña.

-Ya veo...- Susurro relajándose, confiaba plenamente en la manera de juzgar de la castaña, por lo que simplemente se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a Petra del otro lado de la habitación, recostada igualmente y con algunos vendajes, Levi solamente se relajó al verla y la observo unos segundos.

¿Qué había pasado?

...

Un grupo de tres personas se hallaba investigando el área, en busca de algún sobreviviente así como lo hacían cada semana.

-Creo que escuche algo... Hace un buen rato hubo disparos por acá, por eso mismo la horda se dirigió a este lugar... - pensó Armin mientras se dirigía cautelosamente al callejón donde había dado lugar el evento de la pareja horas antes- ¡Ya vuelvo!- Aviso a sus demás compañeros mientras con la linterna aseguraba que no hubiese nada extraño.

-¡No vayas solo!- Grito alarmado Eren y observo que su amigo se quedaba en un solo lugar, como sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede...?- Pregunto acercándose luego de mirar momentáneamente alrededor.

-Aléjate...- Indico Armin, y al mirar observo lo mismo que su amigo, había dos personas, un hombre y una mujer para ser exactos.

-Creo que ambos están bien...- Indico el rubio entes de dejar el arma a un lado. Eren analizo el aspecto de ambos.

-¿Crees que la hayan mordido?- Pregunto mientras abría la reja. Sin mucho esfuerzo ya que la reja no estaba cerrada e inclusive se notaba como alguien la había forzado para que se abriera.

-Llevan horas acá... Ya hubiese pasado, hay que darnos prisa si queremos que ambos sobrevivan.

Levi apenas escuchaba aquellas palabras, solamente sintió como separaban a Petra de su lado, mientras su mente le convertía aquello en una especie de pesadilla, donde sin importar que, su sacrificio no había valido la pena.

...

Meses después, tanto Levi como Petra ya estaban totalmente recuperados en sus heridas, y habían sido de gran utilidad en aquel grupo que los rescato en el momento más eficaz.

De nuevo, había sentido el miedo de perder algo importante, pero ahora sabía perfectamente lo que tendría que hacer.

Tal vez aún existía esperanza.

 **N/A:**

 **Espero no haberlos confundido (?) De ser así me avisan y ya les explico (?)**

 **Creo que de todos, mi favorito ha sido el de Militares xD.**

 **¡Seguiré Actualizando!**

 **-Siamesa 24**


	5. Día 4: Drogas

Día 4: Drogas

Levi Ackerman era de los más conocidos en el tráfico de drogas, no solo por ser el más buscado si no por la razón de que otros bandos querían saber la manera de quebrarlo ya que él era un "riesgo" para aquellos otros negocios.

Parecía alguien que nunca cedería, frio como el hielo, a pesar de las situaciones más peligrosas no parecía temer.

Inquebrantable le llamaban.

Un guerrero sin debilidades. Eran demasiadas las veces en que habían intentado seguirle el rastro en busca de algo que pudieran mover desde adentro, atacarlo desde lo más profundo.

Levi era cauteloso, de ninguna manera permitiría que alguien se le acercara lo suficiente para saberlo...

Su debilidad.

Porque sabía que eso era. Y no dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño.

La protegería con su vida de ser necesario, y estaba dispuesto a todo.

-Suéltala...- Palabras frías salidas de una inexpresión aterradora. No era una petición, era una orden. Jamás se esperó que la joven estuviese ahí, el asunto se le había ido de las manos y ahora ella se veía involucrada, cuando simplemente no tenía nada que ver.

-Levi...- Susurro la ojos miel aun sujetada por la persona desconocida para ella, quien la tomaba del cuello mientras con ambas manos trataba de zafar el agarre inútilmente.

-Nos vemos mañana...- Susurro Petra mientras se recostaba en la cama, hablando por teléfono con Levi, quien no regresaría esa noche. Estaba acostumbrada, nunca supo porque él se dedicaba a ese tipo de negocios y algo le decía que simplemente aquella respuesta estaba lejos de obtenerla.

-Hasta mañana...- Indico el contrario colgando la llamada, estaba intranquilo y una sensación de incomodidad y otra de ansiedad le invadían.

¿Porque había bajado la guardia? De haber estado con ella, nada estaría sucediendo. Tenía que protegerla ¡Y por su debilidad no lo había logrado! ¡Él tenía que estar ahí! ¡No ella!

-Suéltala...- Volvió a mencionar de la misma manera que antes, observándolo sin perder ningún movimiento.

-Levi...- Susurro de nuevo.

Luego de colgar la llamada, se dispuso a descansar, aquella noche no sería tan apacible. En medio de la noche, escucho el estruendo de un cristal rompiéndose, se levantó a revisar y, mientras caminaba hacia el balcón de un momento a otro alguien le tomo del cuello y seguido le colocaba un trapo en la boca, dejándola inconsciente unos minutos luego de resistirse.

Al despertar, lo primero que pudo notar fue una bolsa cubriéndole la cara. No tardo en adivinar...

La habían secuestrado.

Ya había pasado por algo así, y por lo que recordaba, era mejor no oponer resistencia a menos de ser estrictamente necesario.

-Con que esto era lo que escondías Ackerman... Jamás lo pensé de ti...- Aquel hombre, quien tenía sujetada a Petra, decidió hacer caso a sus palabras, soltándola haciendo que la joven cayera al piso.

-¡Sanes!- Llamo con furia al enemigo, trato bruscamente de ir con ella, pero unas pesadas cadenas le ataban. Llevándose un golpe debido al impulso.

Su objetivo estaba claro, hacer rabiar a Levi, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de quebrarlo, no pensaba desperdiciarla.

-Levi... Ayúdame...- Susurro inconscientemente Petra manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Es gracioso, aun piensa que la salvaras...- Se acercó nuevamente a la joven- Oye... Levi ¿Recuerdas todo lo que aprendiste conmigo?

Levi no respondió.

-Lo tomare como un si- Menciono antes de dar una serie de ataques repetitivos a Petra, lo hacía de manera lenta y dolorosa, disfrutando de ver como desesperadamente Levi trataba de safarse para detenerlo- ¡Que la dejes!

Escuchaba los gritos y alaridos de dolor de Petra, con cada golpe sentía una profunda desolación, no había podido salvarla, ¿Qué estaba pensando en cuanto decidió mantenerla a su lado? ¿En qué pensaba ella cuando acepto? Lo que más le dolía:

Ella había aceptado con la certeza y confianza puesta en que él nunca dejaría que algo le sucediese. Lo segura que se sentía entre sus brazos.

-Confió en ti, Levi... Sé que jamás lo permitirás... Te amo por eso

-Suficiente...- Susurro Sanes soltando a Petra, ella respiraba con demasiada dificultad y la sangre corría por su labio, además de cómo sus moretones sobresalían. Y Levi sabía que tenía aún más, la estaba perdiendo.

-Espero que recapacites a la próxima, ahora despídete- Indico quien había sido el instructor de Levi en su momento, lo habían criado de modo en que se convirtiese en la arma perfecta para su negocio, pero aquella mujer se había interpuesto en su camino. Y había sido su trabajo deshacerse de ella.

-Te matare... ¡Lo juro!

-¿Jurar como dijiste protegerla?- Mencionó por último, dada terminada la "conversación", al soltar las cadenas, no fue necesario estar al pendiente de si Levi iría tras él, ya que inmediatamente se movilizo a donde estaba la joven. Salió de la habitación, había terminado su trabajo.

-Petra...- La mencionada estaba boca arriba, con la vista pegada al techo.

Ella no respondió y con mucho esfuerzo, se dio la vuelta, de modo en que pudiese mirarlo.

-Duele... Demasiado...- Susurro observándolo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de plena amargura mientras volvía a soltar lágrimas por el dolor, sintió como Levi con cuidado pasaba su mano a la mejilla, intentado no lastimarla más.

-Te sacare de aquí... A como de lugar- Indico mintiendo, ni siquiera podía moverse ¿Acaso así terminaría todo?

-No, Levi- Negó Petra ante sus palabras- Lo mejor será que termine ahora...

-No... No lo permitiré- Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, sin querer aceptar lo que sucedía- Iré por ayuda...

-No te vayas... Quédate- Levi recordó con esas palabras, todas esas veces en que al despertar tenía que irse, cuando ella le pedía que se quedase, pero que nunca hizo caso a sus palabras.

-Si no lo hago, entonces tú... Morirás- Menciono con la voz quebrada.

-Eso es inevitable...- Levi comprendió todo, no podía salvarla ahora y dejarla a su lado solo aplazaría el sufrimiento de la joven ¿Qué pasaría si Sanes regresaba y la encontraba con vida? ¿Si simplemente la dañaba a más no poder...? Que ella se quedase, era lo más egoísta que podía hacer, simplemente no había salvación. Poco a poco dejo de sentir dolor físico y todo comenzó a concentrarse en lo más profundo de su pecho, un gran vacío que nunca llenaría.

-Perdóname- Petra no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante sus palabras.

-No hay nada que perdonar...- Respondió sinceramente observándolo y con un mayor esfuerzo se acercó aún más a su contrario, quien inmediatamente le rodeo con su brazo de la misma manera que antes, sin querer lastimarla- Te amo... -Susurro cerrando los ojos de manera lenta.

-También te amo...- Susurro él de la misma manera que ella, pero al mirarla, noto como su expresión era de una profunda paz.

Se había ido.

No supo cómo reaccionar y simplemente abrazo fuertemente el cuerpo de la joven, permitiéndose soltar algunas lágrimas.

Minutos después la policía llego al lugar y, al tener ordenes de encerrar a Levi, puesto que a su parecer era alguien que no merecía piedad, ordenaron buscarlo.

Una joven oficial, que había sido la primera en encontrarlo, disparo contra el inconsciente criminal al lado del cuerpo inerte de Petra. Matándolo al instante.

No se arrepentía de nada.

-Hanji... Sigo preguntándome porque... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Él era tu amigo, dijiste que ayudarías a que no lo atraparan o algo así... Pero... Tú lo mataste- Inquirió Eren observando a la chica con lentes.

-Aún hay cosas que no entenderás, y creo que lo mejor es que asi se queden...

-Entiendo.

Ella sabía perfectamente que Levi simplemente merecía descansar, sabía su pasado, conoció a Petra cuando ella aún vivía, y supo aquella felicidad que la ojos miel le traía a su amigo, algo así como una luz del destino para guiar y compensar de todo lo sufrido al joven Ackerman.

Y para él no tendría sentido seguir viviendo.

Y luego de haberlo pensado, disparo, dejándolo descansar al fin.

.

.

.

N/A:

 **¿Por qué soy así? ;-;**

 **Espero que esto les haya gustado~**

 **Felices Lecturas**

 **-Siamesa 24**


	6. Día 5: El hilo Rojo

-No se sabe lo que se tiene, hasta que se pierde-

.

.

.

Logro observar el cuerpo inmóvil de una persona a la que conocía a la perfección, tal vez incluso más que a él mismo... No había duda... Era ella.

Sintió la impotencia y como su cuerpo pesaba, terminando flaqueando las piernas antes de dejarse caer de rodillas frente al cuerpo. Paso una mano en la mejilla de su contraria solo para comprobar el frio que le envolvía... Así como una palidez extrema.

Ella estaba muerta.

-Petra...-Susurro con la voz quebrada mientras trataba de tomar el cuerpo entre sus brazos y abrazarla.

Una vez la tuvo cerro los ojos fuertemente y noto el olor a sangre. Apretó aún más el cuerpo.

-No... No me dejes...-Murmuro, antes de escuchar su voz llamándole.

Entonces despertó.

-Levi... ¡Levi!-Escucho al abrir los ojos encontrándose con el ámbar mirándole fijamente.

Otra pesadilla.

Y de nuevo era de perderla a ella.

Con un suspiro cansado se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama, colocó una mano en su frente cas cubriendo sus ojos a la vez que cerraba los mismos, intentando estabilizarse y olvidar las imágenes de su sueño.

Pronto sintió a su contraria apoyar su cabeza en su hombro para después rodearle con sus brazos en espera de relajarlo, y así fue puesto que la respiración de Levi pronto se hizo más calmada.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Susurro ella mientras sentía como los ahora fríos dedos de Levi acariciaban su cabello.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?-Pregunto casi al instante ignorando su pregunta.

-Me llamaste... Poco después desperté y trate de que tú despertaras... Ya no escuche nada a partir de ahí-Mintió, había escuchado todo desde la mención de su nombre, pero prefiero callárselo... Después de todo, la "relación" que tenían... Tal vez ni siquiera era una, sea lo que fuese aun no tenía nombre.

Era tal vez por el hecho de que Levi nunca se había visto en la imagen de amar, pero sabía perfectamente que, desde el momento en que sus sentimientos se cruzaron dándose a la luz no había vuelta atrás... Más sin embargo él quiso negarlo y obligó a Petra a vivir en la idea de que él nunca llegaría a amarla.

Un grave error por supuesto.

La amaba, pero era tan idiota como para no aceptarlo...

Le aterraban las pesadillas que más que aquello parecían augurios...

Después de todo, nada hermoso puede permanecer en un mundo como el suyo.

Y a los días, la 57° Expedición Mas Allá de las Murallas se llevó a cabo llevándose a varios miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Entre ellos a su escuadrón, y a ella.

-Generaciones mueren y nacen, pero la tierra perdura-

-¿La conocen?-Insistió la voz de un niño pequeño a sus dos amigos.

-¡Claro que la conozco!-Prácticamente grito uno de ellos, mintiendo.- No soy un ignorante...

-No, pero si un mentiroso-Indicó la voz de una niña. Él otro le miro confundido- Tus orejas están rojas.

-¡Mikasa!-Incrimino cruzándose de brazos mientras la mencionada rodaba los ojos y Armin reía nervioso ante la escena.- ¡No es gracioso!

-Cuéntala- Menciono Mikasa ignorando las palabras de Eren mientras miraba a Armin.

-El hilo puede estirarse, contraerse y enredarse pero nunca se romperá-

Existen diferentes versiones, pero primero debo de explicar en qué consiste...

Todo comenzó cuando se descubrió que el corazón está conectado al dedo meñique ¿Recuerdan todas esas promesas que hemos hecho con la esperanza de nunca romperlas? Tantos sueños guardados en ese símbolo... Bueno, al principio solo lo hacíamos porque todos los demás lo hacían, pero en realidad se hace porque al estar conectado ese dedo con el corazón vuelve especial al acto...

Dos personas están unidas con uno hilo rojo a través de aquel dedo, ellas estarán unidas durante generaciones, vidas, y su destino es estar juntos... Un alma dividida en dos. Almas gemelas.

La tradicional, cuenta sobre un emperador que logro enterarse de que una bruja en una de las provincias del reino era poderosa, tan poderosa que era capaz de ver ese hilo que a ojos de los demás era invisible... Mando a llamarla con el objetivo de que ella le dijese quien estaba atada a él con ese hilo.

La bruja le guio hasta el mercado, donde se encontró con una vieja que traía en brazos a una bebé.

"Aquí termina tu hilo" Indicó la bruja y el solo pensar del rey al creer que aquello era una burla fue cegado por la ira. ¿Él, alguien de la realeza casarse con una simple campesina? ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Empujo a la campesina haciendo que el bebé que traía en brazos cayera, haciéndose una herida en la frente y ordeno matar a aquella bruja.

Años después, el emperador debía casarse y muchos en la corte le recomendaron a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegado el momento de la boda observo a su futura esposa, quien traía un velo cubriéndole el rostro por completo, al retirarlo capto la peculiar cicatriz en la frente de ese hermoso rostro.

-Sin importar el tiempo lugar o circunstancias-

-Interesante...- Susurró el pequeño de ojos verdes cuando hubo terminado de escuchar todo.

-¡¿De qué hablan niños?!- Irrumpió en un escándalo la voz de Hanji Zoë, misma que ese día se estaba encargando de cuidar a los niños, la madre de Armin.

Los pequeños se sobresaltaron ante la interrupción tan inesperada que logro asustarlos.

-Aunque no me contesten ya sé de qué hablaban-Indicó mientras levantaba el libro de Armin que estaba en el piso debido a que el niño lo tiro, mismo que había pasado por generaciones de la familia Smith, Erwin era el padre del niño.-Con que el hilo rojo...- Susurro al notar el delgado listón que funcionaba de separador para el libro.

-¡Así es!- Menciono emocionado Armin observando a Hanji quien tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones.

-Conozco una historia un poco más interesante sobre esto... ¿Quieren oírla?-

No hubo necesidad de una respuesta ya que los niños simplemente se quedaron callados en expectativa de que comenzase.

Hace mucho tiempo... En una época de guerra contra unos feroces enemigos que ahora ya no existen... Una organización encargada de combatirlos, no hundiré en esto ya que aún son pequeños para entenderlo...

En ese grupo, había una persona conocida por tener un semblante de frialdad y prácticamente se decía que él ya no tenía sentimientos producto de una vida llena de tragedias y pérdidas en aquel mundo... No fue hasta que conoció a una mujer que le hizo cambiar la idea de que en esa realidad no había un futuro, él como un miembro que no puede expresar emociones que podrían nublar su juicio se niega a aceptar los sentimientos que están surgiendo por ella y aun así, ella lo acepta tal y como es, viviendo en la esperanza de que él llegase a amarla...

Una noche en particular fue lo que al hombre le hizo tomar conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, convirtiéndose en un egoísta con ella por su simple capricho de tenerla a su lado sin dar algo a cambio.

Esa noche él despertó por una pesadilla y ella se encargó de brindarle esa calidez única en su ser para que olvidase lo soñado, el escuchar todo lo que su amado decía en su inconsciencia le dio esa renovación de esperanza que su alma necesitaba, "no me dejes" una de las palabras, le hizo saber en secreto que después de todo él podría tal vez no amarla pero si volverse una parte importante de su vida, y tal vez, en un futuro lejano ambos poder vivir en una momentánea paz duradera como la que esos momentos juntos les daban, con una familia, una vida estable y todo eso... Algo que para el joven era un sueño perdido, quien pensaba no merecía todo aquello gracias a las atrocidades que sufrió y cometió.

Así mismo... Como si de una maldición se tratase, ella murió a los pocos días. Él se arrepintió de no haberle demostrado lo mucho que le amaba, bien dicen nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes... Y es que, luego de esa pesadilla se propuso demostrarle su sentimiento, pero debido a las circunstancias luego de ese evento nunca pudo decírselo...

-¡Eso no tiene nada de interesante!-Reclamo el pequeño Eren quien se sintió decepcionado con lo que parecía el final de la historia.

-Espera... No te precipites, aún falta más-Indico Hanji observándolo mientras veía como Mikasa y Armin le tapaban la boca al castaño para que no continuara interrumpiendo.

Lucharan por estar juntos

Allí comienza una de las tantas versiones del hilo rojo, y es parte de la leyenda el hacer que el destino una a las personas conectadas para después separarlas de todas las maneras posibles en cada una de las vidas que tengan... A su vez, esto hace que la unión entre ambas almas se vuelva más fuerte para soportar esas adversidades...

Y así sucedió con ellos dos, que sin saberlo estaban conectados y más adelante, volvieron a encontrarse y en combinación a perderse... A veces él se iba antes que de conocerla, o ella se iba antes de conocerle. A veces ella le abandonaba dejándole un vacío como en ese mundo donde sus almas se unieron por primera vez, también el solía abandonarla a ella... O simplemente en el mejor de los casos ambos se iban a la par.

La inexperiencia de sus almas fue lo que al parecer le hizo no apreciarla en el primer encuentro, sin duda ese error se quedó grabado ya que nunca volvió a repetirlo, inconscientemente el terror a perderla de nuevo estaba ahí.

Y entonces llegó el momento en que el destino decidió juntarlos sin la intención de separarlos. Para que pudieran ser, de una vez por todas felices el uno con el otro sin temor a volver a separarse.

Una tarde nevada fue lo que hizo que ambos volvieran a encontrarse en una nueva vida de las tantas que habían pasado.

La simple sencillez del momento que hizo ambos supieran que hacer en el instante en que sus miradas quedaron cruzadas.

Mientras Él iba caminando miro al suelo en un reflejo, notando como una pulsera que parecía ser de plata estaba en el suelo, la tomo para que esta no se perdiese entre la nieve o se moviese con la ventisca, observándola unos minutos al notarla extremadamente familiar.

-Disculpa...-Escucho una voz y levanto la mirada, siendo ese momento cuando la voz se cortó y la dueña de esta retrocedió unos pasos junto a cubrir su boca como si algo grave sucediese, sintiéndose extraña e inconscientemente las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto la otra persona tenía la misma sensación e intento avanzar para tocarla, deseando que nada de eso fuese como esos sueños donde la misma mujer aparecía y desaparecía frente a sus ojos, algunas muriendo, nunca entendió el porqué, pero siempre tenía un vacío al despertar.

No hubo más palabras antes de que ambos se unieran en un abrazo profundo demostrando la falta que uno le hizo al otro todo ese tiempo.

Para ese punto los niños batallaban por no quedarse dormidos, querían escuchar todo hasta el final, hasta que...

-¿Se puede saber con qué estas malogrando su mente?- Pregunto la voz de uno de los recién llegados.

-No lo estaba haciendo... Es más, les entretuvo-Defendió otra voz, la de una mujer mientras se quitaba su bufanda.

-De nada, enano...- Miro Hanji a donde estaban sus amigos y para cuando devolvió la mirada a los niños pequeños ya estaban prácticamente durmiendo.

-Gracias por vigilarlos... Te debo una- Indico la mujer acercándose a tomar en brazos a su hijo, el pequeño de ojos verdes.

-Calmando a Levi me las pagas todas, en serio- Bromeo tomando a Armin y también el libro dispuesta a irse, mientras Levi tomaba a quien sería su sobrina adoptiva, Mikasa- Puedo llevarla a casa- Menciono Hanji para segundos después recibir a la pequeña.

-Nos vemos- Y sin esperar respuesta salió de la vivienda.

-Se ve tan lindo de esta manera...-Susurro Petra abrazando al pequeño entre sus brazos antes de dejar un beso a su frente- ¿Me acompañas?

Levi simplemente asintió caminando detrás de ella.

Adormilado, el pequeño Eren simplemente se dejó llevar, y no fue hasta el momento en que estaba siendo acostado que logro ver en la muñeca de su madre una pulsera, de al parecer el mismo material del que estaba hecha la de la historia que Hanji conto. Sonrió ante eso y por fin logro descansar.

Mientras tanto Levi desde el marco de la puerta veía como su compañera eterna arropaba al hijo de ambos, pensando en lo vivido y en una promesa que había mantenido desde sabia quien cuántas vidas atrás.

Casarse.

Tiempo después a esa noche donde le propuso matrimonio, la boda fue llevada a cabo, para después dejar todo a suerte de las decisiones en su alma, no se perderían...

Pero el ciclo se repetiría por quien sabe cuanto tiempo más hasta que de nuevo encontrasen la felicidad.

Ese es, el hilo rojo contado desde otras perspectivas.

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

 **Un trabajo con dedicación para una larga espera... Ya viene lo demás, lamento la ausencia.**

 **Amo este tema 3**

 _-Siamesa 24_


	7. Día 6: Confidencias Final

-La complicidad en las acciones es como un código secreto entre ciertas personas-

Dejar en un intento de olvidó todo aquello que hace mal puede parecer una gran opción, pero todos caemos en lo mismo:

Olvidamos que tarde o temprano el daño tomará el impulso que necesita para volver a apoderarse de nosotros.

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, no le importaba pues casi ni sentía las gotas al estar tan concentrado en su labor... Las escenas se repetían, poco a poco perdía a quienes amaba.

Y de pronto silencio. Despierta.

.

.

.

Sabe que todo era un sueño, un mal sueño como siempre suele ser... No le sorprende, hace bastante que se acostumbró.

Ellos siguen ahí, acompañándolo, sabe que no se irán a ningún lugar, no, no lo harán, porque él no va a permitir que eso suceda.

Sin darse cuenta continúa un camino que tiene ya de memoria, de manera contraria lo nota: Era cuestión de nada que todos comenzaran a levantarse y un día más siguiera en sus vidas.

No hay mucho que hacer en ese castillo pues la limpieza fue culminada hace poco tiempo... Aún no llega a superar sus propios limites de tolerancia.

La primera en aparecer es Petra, quien sin que nadie lo hubiese establecido ha tomado la labor diaria de preparar un desayuno a sus compañeros, por lo cual procura despertar unos momentos antes de todos, aunque jamas ha logrado superar al capitán ya estableció un silencioso récord con todos.

–Buenos días, señor... Parece ser que se me hace adelantado.

Le escucha decir y no puede evitar notar el tono bromista que adquirió en las ultimas palabras, hace que regrese su mirada a la ventana para corroborar: Se ha levantado mucho más temprano.

1) Petra estaba decidida a superarle.

2) Inconscientemente se le adelanto con los planes.

– Siempre un paso adelante del enemigo.

Una tercera voz aparece, la de Erd, ante lo mencionado Petra comienza a reír desde la cocina. Levi entrecierra los ojos ¿En que momento se ha escabullido hasta ese lugar?

Sabe que a ninguno se le escapa el detalle: De ser otras circunstancias probablemente estaría compartiendo la risa como ellos.

¿Y cuáles eran esas circunstancias?

.

.

.

Pasados un minutos a la charla se unieron Auruo y Gunther, quienes comprendieron de inmediato el ambiente del lugar y sólo tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares sin una palabra decir, como esperando un momento oportuno.

– Bueno... Quería hacer algo diferente... para variar un poco.

"El momento amerita un cambio" eso era lo que quiso decir, Levi no supo atribuir eso a lo ocurrido unos minutos, casi hora, atrás o si solo se refería a que volvían a ser solamente ellos.

Erd, Gunther, Auruo, Petra y Levi.

Cada uno decidió servirse una taza de la bebida que la única mujer del escuadrón había preparado y comprendieron sus palabras, no era café o té como habitualmente se acostumbraban, era tan solo leche con chocolate.

Levi prestaba atención a sus acciones, esperando a que terminaran.

– No se preocupe, Capitán, no pensamos dejarle sin nada.

Indicó Petra mientras llenaba una taza personalmente para su superior, todos captaron el mensaje.

Sin necesidad de palabras atinaron la mala noche que el mayor experimentó, y el apoyo silencioso que se brindaban unos a otros permaneció entre esas paredes, como un secreto bajo un candado del que solo ellos poseían la llave.

Fin...

.

.

.

 **N/A: Aún tengo varios pendientes, trataré de acabar con todos lo más probable todo posible. Lamentó lo corto de este capítulo, el objetivo sería más bien retratar la complicidad que yo creo existía (|3) entre estos personajes ¿Cuenta?**

 **Este será el último para concluir "La Misma Luna" de la semana Rivetra 2017. Porque soy tan mensa (Cofcofcof) que nunca se me ocurrió nada para el tema 7, y también para acabar esto al año después.**

 **Espero que les haya agradado, aún si no es lo que se deberían de merecer.**

 **Los quiero mucho, bai, bai ~**

– _Siamesa24._


End file.
